


Morning Talks

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things that they'd never talked about, children being one of them. A/B/O, no smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Cap_Ironman Bingo for the image square (7) where Steve's standing there with his hand on Tony's shoulder from one of the cartoon's... Yeah. Somehow it became and Alpha Omega story. But as per usual, I don't write smut. (Yet?) Thus... this.

            Steve was wearing that tight white shirt and tight blue jogging shorts that Tony loved seeing him wear in the mornings. When he dressed like that, Tony was able to watch every curve of his body, see every contour, leaving near nothing to the imagination. Not that it was anything that Tony hadn't seen before, seeing that they'd been dating for the past three and a half years.

            "Hey Tony," Steve said cheerfully, and Tony watched the sweat drip down his face, curving around his nose and following the lines of his smile. "How are you?"

            "Fine," Tony answered back reflexively. He watched Steve move, as he slid through the kitchen with ease, grabbing a glass of water, which he downed quickly, before he moved over to the coffee machine and grabbed Tony's mug. Man, he could enjoy this view all day long. When Steve moved back over to him, he placed the coffee cup down in front of Tony with a brilliant thousand-watt grin on his face.

            Tony didn't even want to think back to the time before Steve was in his life. He'd known Steve for five years now, and those had been the best five years of his life. He couldn't imagine not having Steve around, because Steve was his everything.

            "Thank you," Tony whispered, and Steve gently pushed the mug towards him before he leaned close and kissed Tony. The genius hummed and shifted closer, enjoying the feeling of Steve's soft lips pressed against his own. Steve's hand, warm and solid, pressed up against Tony's cheek, and when they broke apart, Tony kept close, his forehead resting against Steve's. Man, he could stare into those baby blue eyes forever.

            "What's going on? There's something... off about you today," Steve whispered, and his fingers found the nape of Tony's neck, gently rubbing. "Is my Omega not feeling well?"

            Oh yeah, and then there was that. Tony had never wanted an Alpha before, and he had fought Steve so much when they first met because _he didn't want an Alpha_. But then eventually the two became good friends, then lovers, then mates. And while Tony fought him the whole way, he couldn't be happier that they were together, and he wouldn't trade what they had for anything.

            Which, of course, was why he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the kitchen at the moment.

            "I'm fine," Tony repeated, shrugging. "Just a little... under the weather, I suppose."

            "No," Steve murmured, shaking his head. Tony winced a little, knowing that Steve wasn't believing a word he said. "No, that's not it. I know you, Tony. I know how you get when you've got the flu, and..."

            Steve's hand fell comfortingly onto Tony's shoulder, and he gave a gentle squeeze. Tony glanced down, but was still grateful for the touch. He found that he actually really liked it when his Alpha was touching him. It made him feel safe, and at ease.

            "You can tell me anything," Steve continued, and his hand moved from Tony's shoulder to the nape of his neck, gently stroking little circles. Tony leaned towards him, giving Steve a chance to wrap his arm around his shoulders. "Tony, I'll always be there for you. Always. You know that, right?"

            "I know that," Tony replied, because he did. He could tell Steve anything, and his Alpha could always seek comfort in him, too. They were always there for each other, no matter the arguing that seemed to plague them too constantly. Luckily they had their friends, who always seemed to make them see the light of day when they were lost in the darkness of a really bad fight. An Alpha, a Beta and an Omega. Natasha, Bruce and Clint.

            Steve leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, then to his lips. "Come on, baby, what's wrong?"

            The one word was enough to make Tony flinch away from him, shrugging his arm off. "It's not you, Steve, really," Tony added when he saw the kicked puppy look on his mate's face. "It's me. Which isn't what you want to hear, but it's true. There's something..." Tony picked up the cup of coffee, but the moment that the smell hit him, Tony had the strong urge to puke. He placed the mug down and ran over to the sink, but he hadn't had breakfast yet, so not much came out. Steve patted his back and whispered comforting words in his ears.

            "What's wrong, Tony? Are you sick? What's going _on?_ " Steve asked, and Tony let Steve lead him over to the couch. Once on the couch, Tony snuggled up against his mate, feeling as Steve curled around him.

            "There are a lot of things we haven't talked about when we decided to become mates," Tony began, and he shivered when Steve kissed his neck.

            "We can talk about it now," Steve offered, ignorantly innocent to what Tony was trying to imply. "What is it?"

            Tony sighed. "There are many things we've never talked about. We never talked about marriage until you suddenly asked me. We never talked about..." Children. All he had to say was _children_. "...our roles, or how we're going to act. You were raised in a very different time than I was."

            "You know that that's never mattered to me, Tony. I'd never treat you like Alphas treated Omegas back in my time. People were cruel then. I _love_ you, and I'd never do that," Steve murmured. There was surprise in his voice, like he was worried that Tony _didn't_ know that. "You... you know that, right Tony? I love you so much."

            "I know," Tony whispered. "We never talked about children."

            "Do you want to...? Oh. _Oh_. That's not... you're not sick, are you? Are you...?" Steve's eyes were wide, and Tony looked away. He didn't want to see the rejection.

            "I know it wasn't really allowed back in the day to, uh, to get... rid of it, but if you wanted to--"

            "What? Tony, you don't... you don't want to..." Steve's voice cracked, and Tony instantly felt bad. "You don't want to keep it?"

            "I... you _want_ to?" Tony asked, surprised. They'd never discussed it before, so he had _no idea_ on where Steve stood on the whole 'kids' issue.

            "Of course I do," Steve said, and he gently turned Tony's face towards him. "'Do _you_ want kids' is the question, Tony. You're my Omega. It's as much your decision as mine, if not more so. How do _you_ feel, Tony?"

            Tony searched his face, trying to figure out if Steve was telling the truth. There were no hints of deception in his voice, or on his face, and Tony felt like he could relax. He'd been thinking about how he was going to tell Steve for a while now. Luckily he only ever seemed to have 'morning sickness' when Steve had been out on his morning jogs, so he hadn't had to tell Steve just yet. He'd already been procrastinating enough, knowing that he must've been about eight to ten weeks along already, so he knew that if they didn't have this conversation soon, it would be too late for any other decision.

            "I... I think I want this," Tony said, though he was a bit unsure.

            "You think?" Steve asked, and he sounded concerned. "Tony, if you don't, you can tell me. We can work through this."

            "I just... what if I turn out like my father?" Tony whispered, looking over at Steve.

            There was a sad look in Steve's eyes. "Tony, you're not your father. You're a better man than he was. I don't understand why you aren't able to see that," Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead. "One day I hope you _can_ see that, Tony."

            "I only want what's best for it," Tony whispered, pressing his face against Steve's chest, wanting to disappear. He hated being weak, hated not being able to handle the situation. He hated not knowing what to do.

            "If you want to keep it, Tony... I'd be all for it. I think you'd be a wonderful father," Steve said, positioning himself so that he was surrounding Tony, protecting him. Steve's strong legs were on either side of him, his back pressed to Steve's front, Steve's chin on his shoulder, Tony's head resting back against Steve's shoulder. Steve's arms were wrapped around him, holding him, keeping him safe.

            "You really think so?" Tony asked, unsure. Tony Stark was never 'unsure' of himself expect for when it came to the question of 'was he good enough'. And he hated that about himself.

            "I really do," Steve murmured, turning Tony's head so that he was able to kiss his mate. "If you're ready, then I need to know that I'll always be at your side. I love you so much."

            "I love you too," Tony whispered, and he moved Steve's hand down to his stomach. It was far too soon for anything to have happened, and he definitely was nowhere near showing yet, but having Steve's hand on him made him feel better. "Steve... we're going to be fathers."


End file.
